


such a pain is beautiful (same as you)

by yucc



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance, a little bit dark thought, for challenge #KalimatMemotivasi, mention of vivid lime
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton adalah pria dewasa dan bocah laki-laki di saat yang bersamaan, entitas pemilik dua definisi berbeda dari kata <i>cinta</i> yang mengapung dalam dirinya.</p><p>untuk <i>challenge</i> <b>#KalimatMemotivasi</b> dari <i>Shirei Shou</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	such a pain is beautiful (same as you)

**Author's Note:**

> word counts: 996  
> tertulis seribuan karena pake disklaimer dkk hehehe~

**Disklaimer:**

  * **The Avengers** adalah sebuah film yang disutradarai dan dibuat naskahnya oleh _Joss Whedon_ , diproduksi oleh _Marvel Studios_ dan didistribusikan oleh _Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures_ , berdasarkan komik karya _Stan Lee dan Jack Kirby._
  * Judul fanfiksi ini diambil dari lirik lagu **EVENTUALLY (** **결국)** yang dibawakan oleh _G-Dragon_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Clint Barton adalah pria dewasa dan bocah laki-laki di saat yang bersamaan, entitas pemilik dua definisi berbeda dari kata _cinta_ yang mengapung dalam dirinya.

—

Clint mungkin sudah ratusan ribu kali mendengar suara letusan pistol yang selalu membelah malam dengan sukses, namun ia tidak akan pernah merasa terbiasa. Baginya, busur dan panah lebih hening dan tidak akan menimbulkan kepanikan atau keributan yang tak perlu.

“Barton, tak bisakah kau lebih _berpartisipasi_?” suara alto Natasha terdengar jelas menusuk _earpiece_ yang menyumbat telinganya, tajam dan penuh ancaman.

“Ini misi spesialisasimu, Nat. Aku tidak mau menggombali _gay_ lagi seperti saat kita di Brussels.”

Misi itu akan selama-lamanya meninggalkan kenangan buruk di otaknya, kira-kira untuk seumur hidupnya.

Natasha menghela napas di ujung sana, di lantai dansa yang wanita itu susupi, lalu mengalah, “Oke, tapi begitu ada tanda dariku, peluru sudah harus menembus target.”

Kalau untuk bagian itu, untuk bagian _itu_ , Clint akan melaksanakan tugasnya dengan senang hati serta penuh tanggung jawab.

Pria berambut pirang yang saat ini sedang tiarap di atap gedung dan memegangi senapan laras panjangnya dengan  penuh kehati-hatian, atap gedung yang terpisah dua bangunan dari aula dansa tempat Natasha berada, hanya tertawa ringan di mikrofonnya.

“Apakah aku pernah meleset?”

—

Misi ini tidak berjalan sesuai dengan perkiraan Clint, _tidak_ , bukannya memburuk malah ternyata target mereka mudah sekali untuk dilumpuhkan, membuat Clint berpikir, _apakah direktur bermata satu itu sedang mengetes keloyalan mereka?_

Pemanah unggulan SHIELD tersebut menggelengkan kepala tidak peduli, _persetan_ , dan mengemasi peralatan menembaknya untuk kemudian menuruni tangga menuju ke titik pertemuannya dengan Natasha. Ia tidak akan menolak lebih banyak waktu istirahat di sela-sela jam terbangnya yang begitu padat akhir-akhir ini.

Seperti dugaannya, Natasha sudah berganti pakaian dari gaun pesta merah mentereng ke pakaian warga sipil agar tidak dicurigai sebagai kaki tangan pembunuh politisi yang barusan ditembak mati oleh Clint.

“Kau berhasil mengambil informasi dari sesi menggodamu tadi?”

Natasha menatap Clint seolah di puncak kepala Clint telah tumbuh sebuah jamur yang amat besar saking anehnya pertanyaan pria itu. “Aku berhasil mendapatkan seisi _flashdisk_ -nya, Barton.”

 _Yep_ , misi seduksi dan penyamaran memang cocok untuk Natasha kapanpun dan bagaimanapun situasinya. Pria berambut pirang itu selalu mengagumi kemampuan Natasha di area tersebut, tidak sedikit pun meragukan wanita berambut merah yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya.

“Aku bukan amatiran seperti seseorang yang berakhir _dibawa pulang_ oleh mafia saat di Brussels.”

 _Ouch_ , memori tak menyenangkan langsung memutari otak Clint, kelebatan demi kelebatan dirinya yang dirantai di tempat tidur oleh kartel narkoba _gay_ yang mengira si pemanah juga tertarik adalah satu dari banyak hal yang mau ia hapus dari pikirannya sebelum ia dikubur nanti. _Hei_ , bukan salahnya kalau gombalannya saat itu dianggap serius dan misi penyamaran kali itu bertransformasi jadi misi melarikan diri! _Ia hanya sedang kena sial saja!_

Seharusnya Natasha tahu benar bahwa Brussels hanyalah tempat yang dipenuhi oleh variabel kejutan, bukan bakat tipu muslihatnya yang tumpul apalagi nol sama sekali. Semua agen SHIELD harus memiliki berbagai kemampuan dasar sebelum bisa diterjunkan ke lapangan. Mereka adalah anggota organisasi espionase terlatih yang kerjanya selalu berada di balik bayangan.

Clint memilih untuk tidak mendebat Natasha dan menyerah kalah pada kelelahannya hari itu. Ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk mendengar gigitan balik partnernya dalam bentuk kata-kata menyakitkan untuk sisa malam itu.

—

Sesungguhnya, Clint tidak dalam _mood_ untuk merasakan penolakan lagi dan hati yang patah untuk kesekian puluh kalinya.

—

Mereka tidak tahu kapan semua ini dimulai, kapan di tiap waktu luang antarmisi pakaian-pakaian ditanggalkan juga kulit dengan kulit saling bergesekan. Natasha selalu diam saat dikonfrontasi dan Clint tidak akan jadi yang pertama untuk membicarakan mengenai logika di balik hubungan naik-turun mereka.

Wanita cantik yang tengah menduduki perutnya selalu membungkam mulutnya ketika matanya mulai menunjukkan ekspresi melankolis, entah dengan tangan atau bibir.

Di saat seperti ini, ia akan teringat dengan kalimat yang selalu diulang-ulang Natasha di telinganya, yang masih belum bisa ia nalar sampai saat ini. Mungkin karena masa lalu mereka yang berbeda, yang mana bagi Natasha mengaku adalah suatu kelemahan sementara bagi Clint mengutarakan adalah demi bertahan hidup.

(Clint masih ingat dengan jelas masa-masa itu, saat ia hanya perlu membisikkan tiga kata kasih pada nona-nona kesepian yang mengunjungi sirkusnya untuk melihat baik akrobat maupun tubuhnya, untuk mendapatkan segala yang ia mau.)

Mungkin karena sampai sekarang agen berkode nama Hawkeye itu masih kekanakan, seperti kata wanita yang kepadanya telah ia serahkan hatinya.

Ia memutuskan untuk menyerah pada medan perang yang bahkan belum pernah ia jejaki.

—

Clint Barton baru menangkap maksud Natasha dengan jelas di satu momen pertarungan kendali atas kepalanya yang diutak-atik oleh alien bernama Loki.

Wanita luar biasa yang bertahan sebagai rekannya tersebut tidak perlu disuguhi dengan kata-kata palsu dan mudah kadaluarsa seperti yang pernah ingin ia sampaikan. Bunga dan cokelat hanyalah permainan bagi anak kecil, persis seperti kelakuan junior-juniornya saat Clint masih pemain sirkus dan bukan agen level tinggi di organisasinya. Orang dewasa membutuhkan kepercayaan dan keyakinan bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah dikhianati, apalagi menimbang jenis pekerjaan yang dilakoni olehnya dan Natasha.

Ketika ia bertemu kembali dengan sang agen berambut merah di situasi yang lebih baik serta tenang, yang bukan perang dan bukan tengah-tengah misi, Clint memanfaatkan pertemuan mereka di kafe untuk memandang lamat-lamat iris hijau Natasha. Iris biru terangnya menyorot dengan penuh ketegasan demi menyampaikan maksudnya pada pribadi indah di hadapannya.

Lantas, Natasha tahu bahwa Clint akhirnya memahami segalanya.

Agen berambut pirang tersebut menyaksikan bagaimana sebuah senyuman tulus untuk pertama kalinya terbit di wajah cantik Natasha Romanoff.

Clint mengerti, dan Natasha juga mengerti.

“Terima kasih, _Tasha_.”

Mereka telah mencapai sebuah titik pengertian antara satu sama lain.

—

Sang pria dengan nama kebanggaan Hawkeye tidak pernah lagi berbuat hal bodoh seperti menggambarkan perasaanya pada Natasha melalui tiga kata yang kini mulai ia rujuk sebagai kalimat pengantar penjatuhan hukuman mati.

Sebaliknya, ia memberikan apa yang orang dewasa selalu nantikan, apa yang Natasha butuhkan: kepercayaan, serta keyakinan bebas dari pengkhianatan.

—

Clint Barton adalah pria dewasa dan bocah laki-laki di saat yang bersamaan, tapi kini entitas itu memahami kata _cinta_ bukan sebagai sesuatu yang vital dan harus dijadikan patokan kedalaman perasaan seseorang.

(Sejak saat itu, ia tidak perlu mengalami penolakan dan hati yang patah lagi.)

**Author's Note:**

> Since then, he doesn't have to endure ignorance and heartbreak ever again, because:
> 
> "Love is for children." —Natasha Romanoff (The Avengers, 2012)
> 
> menurut saya ini kalimat memotivasi sih, hehehe.... kita jadi mengerti kalau "cinta" itu bukan mainan, ga buat sembarangan diucapkan oleh mulut saja :) natasha memaknai hal yang lebih besar di balik kata itu, dan clint akhirnya memahaminya.
> 
> saya membagi fanfiksi ini jadi dua bagian (entah keliatan atau ga, haha). satu di awal menunjukkan jiwa bocah(???) clint dari sikap dia dalam misi. tetap serius, tapi sisi kekanakannya ada. menyesuaikan dengan hawkeye yang di komik: witty dan lone wolf, bagian yang menunjukkan kemudaannya.  
> bagian kedua menunjukkan pikiran clint sebagai pria dewasa, aktivitas dan pemahaman yang hanya bisa muncul kalau sudah umur segitu(???).  
> intinya sesuai dengan kalimat di awal cerita #dor. semoga bisa ditangkap maksud saya dan selaras dengan inti quote natasha x'D;;
> 
> semoga pula sesuai dengan ketentuan challenge dari shirei-san? X'D bikinnya ketar-ketir takut ga sesuai :"""" #yaudahsih
> 
> also, my first clintasha ever. first avengers fic too. so proud and happy with this XD ~~and first straight fic after bl stories i've made for the past few days~~. ~~oh, and also first fic that ever contain straight sexual scene meskipun cuma seiprit~~
> 
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini! :)
> 
> ps: oh ya, polling IFA 2014 sudah dibuka loh! ayo berpartisipasi di [ link ini](http://bit.ly/pollingifa14) sebab satu suara sangat berarti! ;)


End file.
